Running
by mashimoshi
Summary: Aramis and Anne get ambushed by hired assassins and are forced to seek shelter and safety as fast as they can. Will they be able to get out of this situation safely? Or will Aramis risk everything…just to lose everything in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yayy! Sorry for the short chapter; I hope you still enjoy! Please make sure to review. I love all of your feedback. You guys have been really supportive ever since I started writing for this fandom and I couldn't have been more grateful.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **-M**

* * *

"Anne!" Aramis screamed, as musket balls began flying at them. He lunged off of his horse and pushed Anne off of her own, making sure that she landed on top of him as he covered her with his entire body. He got them behind a tree, still keeping Anne's head covered. "Stay down, Anne," he whispered in her ear, jumping slightly when a bullet crashed into their tree. "It will be over soon."

The Queen nodded, keeping her head down, burying her face in his arm. She felt him rubbing her shoulder gently, trying to provide some kind of reassurance.

Finally, the bullets ceased. Aramis slowly got up, signaling his lover to stay put. He stealthily looked around for their attackers …

… when a gunshot sounded.

Aramis' breathing hitched. He looked at his shoulder and saw blood pouring out a new wound; a musket ball was still lodged in his skin. Without wasting any more time, and before any more bullets came his way, he ran towards Anne and pulled her up … and then began running.

"Aramis, you are hurt!" Anne exclaimed, trying hard to catch up. "We must stop!"

"No time, Anne, we have to get somewhere safe!" Aramis replied, his voice laced with exhaustion. He didn't stop running.

And he didn't stop until it was too late. He didn't see the hill.

Suddenly, he felt himself falling, and out of instinct, he pulled Anne closer to him as they rolled down rocky terrain. He felt himself cry out as his ribs began to burn. He felt water surround him, and then someone was pulling him out onto cool, hard ground. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and saw a soaked Anne in front of him, her eyes full of tears and fear.

"Aramis," she whispered. "Are you alright?"

He sat up, his arm wrapping around his ribs. He looked around and realized that somehow, Anne had been able to drag him into a large cave. There was waterfall wall at the entrance, leading into the deep stream they had landed in. "How … how d-did you get … me in here?" he asked shakily.

Anne just shook his head. "You're hurt," she said again, the tears beginning to make their way down her dirty face.

"I'm fine," Aramis quickly said, closing his eyes tightly.

"Aramis…," Anne said sadly. "Just please … at least mend what you can."

The Musketeer nodded then sighed. "Alright."

In a few long minutes, Aramis mended his shoulder wound, and wrapped his ribs as tightly as he could with whatever he had. He had taken off his doublet and used the bandages that he brought with him to wrap his stomach, and then took his sewing kit to take the musket ball out and stitch up the sickly looking wound. When he finished, he put his doublet aside and threw his head against the wall, taking a deep breath.

He gasped and winced when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. He opened his eyes, and smiled weakly when he saw Anne staring at him. "Come here," he said softly.

Anne happily obeyed, crawling into his arms, feeling him shaking slightly. "You're cold," she stated.

"I'm fine, Anne, I-"

He paused when seeing the Queen's sad expression, and he sighed.

"-I'm just in a bit of pain, that's all," he finished.

She nodded, looking up at him. "You need rest, then," she said.

Aramis smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her unexpectedly. Anne gasped against his mouth but kissed him back, her hands travelling into his wet and unruly hair. Tears began to fall down her cheeks when her lover flinched. She mumbled an apology, but didn't take her lips off of his own.

The Musketeer pulled away, nuzzling her nose. "Don't apologize," he murmured. "Everything's alright. But can I ask you something?"

Anne nodded. "Anything."

"Try to get some rest for me, will you?" Aramis asked. When seeing Anne's shocked expression, he continued, "I know you think I need some too … but my job now is to keep you safe. Nothing else matters. I will not-cannot-let you fell into anymore danger."

After a couple of minutes of confused silence, Anne finally hung her chin and nodded again. "Very well," she said. "Just promise not to leave me."

Aramis smiled and kissed her forehead. "I promise," he replied.

Slowly and carefully, he pulled her into his arms and let his chin fall atop her head. "Thank you," he said.

"No." Anne looked up. "Thank you. I do not know what I would do without _you_."

"I don't know what I would do without you."

Once again, Anne nodded. She then shifted herself and got more comfortable. She took his hand and squeezed it, beginning to run her fingers over his calloused knuckles. She began to drift, letting the darkness take over. Soon, she was fast asleep.

In the meantime, Aramis kept his eyes on the cave's entrance. It had begun to rain, and slowly, the drizzle turned into pouring. Cold, damp air began making its way into their small little shelter, practically soaking through his bones. He began to shiver, praying to God that Anne couldn't notice. To try and get his mind off of the cold, he kept his eyes on the waterfall, listening to the water trickling down. But in due time, he, too, began to drift away. And this time, he couldn't stop himself from succumbing to it.

He tried so hard not to close his eyes, but it still wasn't working. Finally, he just allowed himself to throw his head back and shut his tired eyes. He was asleep in minutes, dreaming about what he was going to do when he and Anne both wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! And a quick update, too!**

 **This chapter is going to be a flashback to why Anne and Aramis were alone in the forest in the first place. Yes, there is going to be romance, like always, so I am sorry if you do not approve. I still hope that you enjoy. After this chapter, I will get back to the main plot. I felt like you guys needed to know the why's first. Oh and just so you guys know, all of Aramis' close friends (Porthos, d'Artagnan, Treville) know about Aramis and Anne. The other Musketeers do not. You will see what I mean when you read.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for the kind reviews. It means a lot.**

 **And now, without further ado, enjoy the second chapter of this story!**

 **-M**

* * *

A Couple of Days Earlier…

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" Aramis asked Anne, trying his best not to stare at her with the love and concern he was so used to showing by now.

"Yes, I am sure," the Queen replied calmly. "I think it would be good for me to go somewhere without having an army of Musketeers by my side. Besides, I am only visiting an old friend. It will not take more than three days."

Aramis looked to Treville, who nodded, as if giving him permission. Turning back around, he gifted Anne with one of his heartwarming smiles and said, "As you wish, my Queen."

Anne grinned and clapped her hands once. "Very good!" she exclaimed. "I will start packing now, and then we can leave first thing tomorrow morning. I think this is going to be a wonderful trip!"

King Louis looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure about this, my love?" he asked. "What if something happens…what if something goes wrong-"

"This brave Musketeer will keep me safe," Anne interrupted. "He has already saved me countless times. I will be perfectly alright."

"If you say so, Your Highness," Louis said bitterly. His eyes fell on Aramis. "Follow your duty, and keep your Queen safe, Musketeer," he told him in a somewhat cold tone.

"I will keep doing just that until my dying day, Your Highness," Aramis replied, bowing. "You need not worry."

The King nodded. "Very well."

Aramis turned to Anne, his eyes sparkling. "I will come for you first thing," he explained. "Your horse will be ready."

"Thank you, Aramis," Anne said. "This is much appreciated."

"Anything for my Queen," he replied, tilting his head slightly. "As I said, I will die fighting for Your Grace."

While on the way out of the Palace, Athos stopped him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked cautiously, so none of the guards or servants would not be able to hear them speak.

"Yes, Athos, I am sure," Aramis quickly said. "The Queen wants me to accompany her, how I am supposed to say no? Everything will be alright, I swear."

Athos sighed deeply. "If you say so Aramis," he said, giving in. "I put all my trust into your judgement."

His friend snorted. "When have I ever been wrong?" he asked jokingly.

They both broke into a chuckle, and then hastily made their way to the garrison.

"To Aramis!" Porthos later said, holding up his mug of wine and standing up from his seat at the table. "May the odds be ever in your favor…" He paused. "And please try _not_ to sleep with the Queen," he added quietly.

Everyone but Aramis burst into laughter. He just glared at his brother, and then stood up from his own seat and punched Porthos hard in the arm.

Porthos howled in pain, a smirk playing at his face. "Ow, that hurt," he whined. "You hit hard, you know that?"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Porthos," Aramis said, a grin forming in his own expression. "And yes, I do hit hard. I save the really hard ones just for you."

His friends and fellow Musketeers started laughing again, and as Aramis sat down, he began to chuckle, too.

"Learned your lesson?" he asked.

The bigger man sat himself back down and took a gulp of his drink. "Got it, don't accuse Aramis of sleeping with royalty."

Another punch.

"Okay, now _that_ hurt!" he exclaimed, rubbing his bruised arm.

"Say it again, I dare you," Aramis taunted, the smile never leaving his face.

"Anyway, I wish you luck," Porthos continued. "And to come back in one piece."

Aramis nodded his thanks. "I thank you, my friend," he said. "I will do my best."

"To Aramis!" Porthos repeated.

"To Aramis!" everyone else yelled in unison.

XxXxX

"Your Highness," Aramis said softly., taking his hat off and bowing. "Are you ready?"

Anne nodded, her eyes full of excitement. She wasn't wearing her gowns, Aramis noticed. She was actually wearing something that Constance would wear, and b

Aramis realized that she wore this so she would not get as much of the attention she would normally have if she was wearing her rich gown. Yet, she was still just as beautiful, if not even prettier, in Aramis' eyes. "Yes," she said. "I am."

"Good," the Musketeer replied. "Then let us be on our way."

They exchanged glances, and then Aramis helped his beautiful Queen-lover-up on her horse. She smiled her gratitude, and then they were off.

"What are you thinking, Aramis?" Anne asked once they were as far from the Palace as they could be.

The young man looked up and smiled weakly. "Nothing of importance, Anne," he replied.

"Oh come on, something is bothering you," the Queen said. "Tell me … please."

Aramis sighed. "I just feel like this is wrong, Anne," he said. "His Highness is onto us, even with Rochefort dead. I just hope that he won't get the wrong idea…"

"Louis is not smart enough to think about what we might be doing," Anne explained to him, steering her horse closer to his own. "Rochefort tried to guide him to believe it, but now that he is dead, Louis has no one to believe. We will be just fine."

She suddenly leaned to her side and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. Aramis sucked in a breath, but when realizing what she had done, he looked at her with these beautiful, happy eyes and, without needing to say it, thanked her by kissing her on the lips quickly. He felt her kiss him back.

Anne giggled slightly. "I presume my words put you at ease," she said once Aramis had pulled away.

"You presume right, Anne," Aramis responded. "You presume right."

They continued on with their long journey to a small village way outside of Paris. When they finally arrived, they were well greeted by kind villagers, who all wanted to see their Queen. They offered food, water, a place for rest, anything that they could think of.

But Anne declined all of their offers, instead bringing her horse to the stables, and with Aramis' help got it situated. Then, once the horses were done with, she walked around the village until she saw the right house. She knocked, and then waited, her gaze falling on Aramis, who was looking around his surroundings cautiously.

Finally, the door opened, and a young woman-probably of the Queen's age-appeared, a wide smile forming on her face. "Anne!" she exclaimed. "It is so good to see you!"

"It is wonderful to see you too, Katherine," Anne said. She raised her hand to point to Aramis. "I would like you to meet my guard, and also my closest friend, Aramis. Aramis, this is Katherine. She was one of my closest friends before I became Queen."

Katherine watched as the man bowed his head. "Very nice to meet you, madam," he said.

"Likewise," she replied. "Now, come in, the both of you. I made some food earlier. You must be starving."

XxXxX

After supper, Katherine showed her new guests to their rooms. "It's not much, but I hope you still find them comfortable," she said to the two of them.

"This is perfect, madam, thank you," Aramis was quick to say.

"Yes, thank you, Katherine," Anne continued. "We are both very grateful for your hospitality."

The woman grinned. "I will leave you to it then," she said. "Goodnight!"

She walked down the stairs that led to the downstairs floor of her house, off to her own bedroom.

Once she was out of sight, Aramis turned to Anne and said, "I will get settled and then will be right back."

Anne nodded. "I know you will be."

With that, Aramis walked into his room and took off his doublet, leaving his shirt on. He lit a candle and then sat on the bed for a few seconds, holding his head in his hands. Something was not right, he told himself. It was somehow … off.

Aramis stood up after a few minutes and walked over to Anne's room, not wanting to dwell on this strange feeling anymore. He knocked on her door quietly, sighing when he heard the Queen say, "Come in."

He came in and saw Anne standing in the middle of the room, wearing a thin nightgown. Her hair was down, covering her face, which held this strange, hesitant expression. She was so beautiful, Aramis concluded.

The Musketeer closed the door and walked over to her slowly, silently asking for permission. When Anne nodded, he knew that he had it, and he quickly picked her up and kissed her, wanting nothing but her.

Anne kissed him back with passion, running her fingers through his hair. One hand traveled to his arm and she squeezed, hard. She pulled away when Aramis moaned quietly, and understood that she had hurt him. Her eyes widened.

"Just a small wound, Anne, it's alright, you did not know," Aramis assured her. He took her hand and guided it to his chest, and then kissed her again.

In a couple of hours, they found themselves lying in each other's arms on Anne's bed, exhausted. The Queen had pushed herself further into his embrace, wanting to feel his warmth. She took his hand and held it close to her heart, her head resting on his outstretched arm. Aramis had his head on top of her hair. He had his arm around her small form, as if he was keeping her safe. It was peaceful.

Finally, Aramis said, "As much as I want to stay with you all night, I really must get back to my room."

He kissed the top of her head gently as she groaned in disapproval.

"No, stay, please," she said, keeping her eyes closed. "Katherine will not find out, and even if she will, she would never tell anyone. I know her; she would never."

Aramis let out a deep breath. "I will stay then, I guess," he whispered in her ear.

Anne smiled, and then let herself sink into his arms. Soon enough, both of them were asleep.

XxXxX

Three days later, Anne decided that they needed to go. She and Katherine had had a lot of fun catching up, but she knew that it could not last forever.

So they said their goodbyes, and then she and Aramis were off to Paris.

But a few hours into their ride, Aramis started feeling uneasy. Something was definitely wrong.

He rode closer to Anne. "Stay close to me, Anne, no matter what, alright?" he instructed.

"Why is something wrong?" Anne asked.

Aramis shook his head. "I do not know yet."

Suddenly, gunshots sounded.

"Go!" Aramis cried, sending his horse into a run. Anne did the same.

The bullets just kept on coming.

"Do not stop, Anne!" Aramis screamed.

In a quick and sudden moment, a musket ball flew past Anne's cheek and she cried out.

Anne!" Aramis screamed, as even more musket balls began flying at them. He lunged off of his horse and pushed Anne off of her own, making sure that she landed on top of him as he covered her with his entire body…


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I haven't updated in _a while!_ So sorry you guys, life has been a real pain lately. I'm actually really happy with this chapter, and am surprised at the length. Hopefully you enjoy it as well.**

 **Also, as I've said before, I am looking for a way to watch The Musketeers (again) without having to pay and without getting a virus on my computer. It would be really helpful if you gave me some advice on what to do! Thank you!  
**

 **Anyway, I'm going to shut myself up now. I have to go drown myself in as much Aramis angst as I can get my hands on soooooooooo ... I will be back. Don't forget to read and review!**

 **-M**

* * *

The Present...

Anne was the first to wake up. She felt herself in someone's familiar hold, and when she looked up, she saw Aramis sleeping above her. He was clearly tired, and in plenty of pain. There were dark circles under his eyes, his mouth was open in a silent scream, and his hands were slightly twitching. Anne felt sadness washed over her, and she couldn't help the tears from falling down her face. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek

The man suddenly grunted. His eyes opened slowly, and he sighed. "Did you get some rest?" he asked weakly. He sounded exhausted.

The Queen nodded, her hand cupping his face. "You look tired, Aramis," she said.

Aramis simply shook his head. "I'm fine," he replied. "We just really need to get out of here."

"But-"

"Anne, please," Aramis interrupted. "I need to get you to safety. My health does not matter. Not anymore. What matters is you. You are no longer my lover, you are my Queen. And as your Musketeer, I have the duty to protect you."

Anne's eyes widened, and she took a deep breath to try and break down what Aramis had just said to her. "Alright," she finally said. "Just please, let me help you with your injuries."

In a few minutes, Anne helped Aramis remend his wounds with the last of their bandages, and when they finished, the two of them filled up Aramis' water skin, and then began searching through their supplies. They had Aramis' sword, dagger, and two pistols. They also had two blankets from the Queen's satchel, as well as a small dagger she always carried with her.

But their ammo was low. They only had one bag of thirty two musket balls. Anne heard Aramis curse in Spanish as he searched through all his pockets and satchel for at least one more bag. She watched him run his hand through his hair, sighing. "Save the ammo," he murmured to himself. He took one of the muskets and half of the ammo and placed it into Anne's satchel, knowing that she would understand what he wanted her to do with it.

He jumped when thunder rumbled, and cursed once more. He looked at Anne, who was patiently waiting for him with her arms crossed. "If we have to go, I will," she said, letting her arms fall at her sides.

Aramis nodded slowly. "We can wait for a few hours … see if the rain will die down," he explained.

"Good," Anne replied. She slowly walked into him, both of her hands falling on his chest. She felt him hug her, his body giving off light tremors. She knew that the both of them needed this feeling one more time, before...she couldn't even think about it any further. She didn't know how she would be able to live without Aramis' love.

"You are still cold," she said, reaching for her satchel and taking out a blanket. She wondered why she hadn't taken it out earlier.

… She wrapped the large piece of fabric around Aramis' shoulders and then led him over to a wall, pushing him onto the ground. She fell into his arms, and pulled part of the blanket over herself. "Just rest for a while, Aramis," she said. "And then we will move forward."

Aramis kissed the top of her head, and pulled her closer to him, not saying another word. He slowly began to fall asleep, and Anne was more than grateful when his body relaxed, and he was finally getting the sleep he really needed.

XxXxX

In a couple of hours, the two of them woke up, and then made their way out of the cave. It was still raining, but it was better.

Aramis kept Anne as close to him as he could, his mind - and body - on high alert. They barely spoke, but Anne knew that her lover was hurt and exhausted. His stance, his breathing, and his eyes showed it all.

Suddenly, he stopped walking. He heard the rustling of trees in the distance. He pushed Anne behind a large rock, and began waiting, signaling her to stay quiet. He tensed. At the same time, he prayed that it was nothing, but he also wanted to find out who the bastards that had caused him so much trouble were.

It was the latter.

"We have to find them!" an unfamiliar male voice said. "Dacheux needs them alive … who knows what condition they're in now!"

"I am guessing that you are looking for me," Aramis said then, standing up from his hiding place. Muskets and swords were immediately pointed at him, but he paid no attention. He kept his calm, trying not to show any of his weaknesses.

"Where is the Queen?" the man from before said. He was dressed in a black cloak, his face were five men surrounding him, all dressed in hoods as well. Each stranger had a weapon's belt on his waist, carrying a variety of weapons. The leader seemed to be the strongest out of all of them.

"That is none of your concern," Aramis replied cooly. "What is of your concern is what you are going to do with me, now that you have me."

The leader burst into laughter. "You really think I am that stupid?" He smiled from beneath his cloak. It was definitely _not_ a friendly type of smile. "I know that she is somewhere. You are a Musketeer. You would never leave her alone."

"Hmm, maybe you are right...," Aramis said. "I am a Musketeer. And I will right to protect my Queen." He paused. "Your Majesty, RUN!"

And then he lunged at the men, taking out his sword and dagger. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Anne running, as he had told her. He began trying to lead his opponents in the opposite direction. He had taken every one of them down in a couple of minutes ... except for the leader, who was dead set on killing him. He almost succeeded when he suddenly shoved his sword into Aramis' side.

The Musketeer gasped, his own weapon falling out of his grasp. He felt the stranger pull out his sword, and he cried out, falling to his knees. He looked up, and saw the man preparing to deliver the final blow…

… When the sound of a gun exploded.

He heard his opponent scream in agony, and then he felt someone pulling him an leading him somewhere. He felt rain falling down on him, and he couldn't figure out whether it was refreshing or painful. He could barely open his eyes, but when he did, he saw Anne in front of him, running. She was holding his bloody sword in her hands. Aramis was confused as to why. He forced himself to keep on going.

Finally, he couldn't run any further. He collapsed, groaning.

"No, no, no, no, no, Aramis, please, no," someone was begging. "Do not fall now. Just a little bit more, come now, I see shelter."

Someone pulled him up again, and then he was running once more … for what, he did not know.

The next time he fell, he fell on a hard surface, and he realized that this 'someone' had dragged him into another cave. He opened his tired eyes and saw Anne ripping off a large chunk of her dress. "W-why…?" he managed to whisper, his voice hoarse.

Anne helped him sit up, taking off his doublet and shirts and beginning to wrap his waist with the bandage she made out of her clothing. "Oh God, Aramis, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed when the poor man moaned, trying to get away from her touch. "Just a little more and then you will be able to rest."

When she finished, she leaned against a wall, and used Aramis' garments as a pillow as she placed his head on her knees. She felt him shivering, so she took one of their blankets to drape across his shaking shoulders. "It's alright, Aramis, I have you," she murmured in his ear, wondering if he even heard her. Tears were falling down her face, embedding themselves in the injured warrior's hair. "You are going to be okay," she continued. "Everything will be okay."

Throughout the night, Aramis was plagued with heavy nightmares. When Anne checked, it turned out that he had a fever, which was what had been causing these terrible dreams.

She did her best to calm her Musketeer down, but it wasn't enough. The poor man was lost in pain and discomfort. Anne hated seeing him so hurt and vulnerable.

So she did everything she could to help. She gave him water when it seemed he needed it. She stroked his hair and softly talked to him, hoping that it would somehow make him feel better, or help him finally wake up.

Nothing was working.

Aramis just couldn't escape this mental torture chamber his mind was trapping him in.

But it finally ended when he lost his final battle with complete unconsciousness, both his body and his mind too exhausted and hurt to fight the pain anymore.

And after everything that she saw that day, Anne went into a deep sleep as well, her arms wrapped around Aramis the entire time.

And she didn't wake up again until she heard Aramis give out a loud, pain-filled groan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, I have time to write! This week has just been so hard and frustrating, I just haven't had time to write. Anyway, here's another update. I hope you enjoy! Please make sure to read and review. Thanks for the great support!  
** -M

* * *

Aramis woke up to confusion and pain. His body burned the minute he found his way back to consciousness. He groaned, shutting his eyes closed.

"Aramis."

 _Anne._

He rushed to look at her, and sighed when seeing that she was unharmed. "Thank God, you're alright," he whispered.

The Queen leaned forward to kiss his forehead, taking his hand.

"How did you get me in here?" he asked quietly, his hand grasping for his side.

"It does not matter," Anne replied. "I need to change your bandages." She quickly helped him sit up, and then ripped off another piece of her dress and then wrapped them around his waist. She kept her eye on him as he tried his best to stay silent; the pain must have been unbearable.

When she finished, she leaned his body back against her, rubbing his arm.

The man began to tremble. He curled into himself, panting softly. "We … need t-to get out o-of here … now," he whispered.

" _You_ need rest," Anne told him. "Please, let us stay here for a while."

Aramis looked around, and realized that they were in, yet, another cave. This one was much smaller the other. Outside, it was raining, hard, the water slowly creeping into their shelter. When he was too tired to even turn his head, he let his head fall back down on Anne's lap. He took a deep breath, feeling his ribs scream in protest. He let out a quiet whimper, suddenly feeling a gentle hand stroking his hair.

"Please, Aramis, just … try to keep still," Anne said. "We will be alright."

The Musketeer didn't speak for a few moments … until he finally sighed and said, "Fine. What use am I going to be like this anyway?"

"Aramis, you just everything to save me!" Anne exclaimed. "And you will continue to do just that until we're both home safely.. Please, now, just get some rest."

They both fell silent.

Anne continued to run her fingers through Aramis' messy hair. Like before, she really wanted to keep him comfortable … in however way she could.

But it was then that Aramis realized. "You shot him," he stated. "You s-shot that man…"

Anne took a deep breath, not saying anything.

Aramis looked up. "You shouldn't have … burdened yourself w-with something l-like that."  
"I did what I have to, Aramis," the Queen replied. "I love you, and I will do everything to protect you … just like do to me."

Slowly, the man sat up, his body twitching. "Please t-tell me … you did not kill h-him…" He really hoped she didn't.

"No, I think I got his shoulder."

Once again, Aramis sighed.

"Aramis, I am truly sorry," Anne began. "I couldn't let you get killed. I wouldn't have forgiven myself for that. I do not know what I would have done without-"

She was cut off when Aramis crashed his lips onto hers. She gasped … but kissed him back. She could taste his tears in her mouth, and realized that he had forgiven her.

When he pulled away, Anne saw the tears steadily flowing down his cheeks.

" _I'm_ sorry," he whispered. He sounded … broken.

Anne let out a breath and kissed him again, wanting to somehow assure him. "No," she said. "Please, don't apologize."

He pulled away again, and then he suddenly back leaned in, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He felt her wrap her arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

XxXxX

After the rain died - finally - died down, Anne rebandaged all of Aramis' wounds, and then they went back into the forest.

Now, instead of just going in whatever direction, Aramis began trying to find his way back to Paris. He hoped that he would make his way there as soon as possible, and to also _not_ run into the men trying to hunt them down. At this point, he prayed that it was the latter.

Anne held onto Aramis the entire time, keeping a close eye on him, so he wouldn't fall. She could still feel him trembling, but she didn't know if it was from the cold, his wounds … or both.

"Stop right there!" someone yelled suddenly.  
Aramis turned around, his eyes turning cold. It was the leader. He had his arm in a sling, and he was clearly angry.

"I will make you pay for what you did to me," the man growled. His eyes fell on the Queen, and they danced with fire. Anne felt like he could kill her just with his eyes.

Aramis snarled. "Don't you touch her," he said through gritted teeth, although Anne could hear the exhaustion hidden behind the anger.

The stranger smiled. "My employer, Dacheux, would love to have the Queen and a Musketeer as his captives," he said, taking out his rapier. "So watch me."

He lunged at Aramis, who took out his own weapon and deflected the hit. He grunted, and he felt his flesh tear open from his shoulder wound.

He couldn't pay any more attention to the injury as his opponent jumped at him again. His sword graced against his cheek; Aramis felt blood falling down his face instantly.

"Your Highness, get out of here!" he yelled, his eyes never leaving the sword that was flying towards him.

All of a sudden, the opponent took out a pistol, and without wasting a second aimed … and fired.

Aramis froze dead in his tracks. Looking down, he saw blood beginning to drip down his side.

He had been shot.

He collapsed, his world beginning to spin. He picked his head up and saw this strange man loading his musket again. Aramis had no more strength to fight any longer.

This was all to familiar to him.

"Who are you?" he croaked. He barely even recognized himself.

The man smiled. "My name is Thomas de Fournier," he said. "My employer, Nicolas de Dacheux sent me to kill the Queen. But he also said to kill anyone who gets in my way. You killed a lot of my comrades, Musketeer. It is time you pay for your sins-"

Aramis closed his eyes, preparing himself.

A gunshot sounded, but Aramis didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes, and saw Fournier lying on the ground, dead.

Aramis gasped.

And then familiar men were crowding around him.

"Aramis, are you with us?!" someone asked. His voice was gentle, and full of worry.

 _Porthos._

"Hmm," Aramis groaned.

Arms wrapped around him and he sunk into them.

"The Queen?" he whispered.

"She will be alright, Aramis, I swear," another man said.

 _Athos._

The injured Musketeer nodded…

… and then let himself drift into oblivion, so grateful that they were finally saved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Good news, my streaming site fixed itself, so now I can watch the show! I'm so excited. My parents and I are watching it now.**

 **Anyway, back to writing. This is a pretty short chapter, but it should get good in the next one. I'm extremely excited for it. I hope you are, too.**

 **So anyway, I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter of this story! Please, don't forget to read and review.**

 **-M**

* * *

Aramis finally woke up when he felt someone holding a mug of water at his lips. He moaned, his eyes slowly opening. He looked around, and found himself in his room, lying in his own, soft bed. He sighed in relief. Someone was sitting beside him; Aramis couldn't make out who it was. He was blurred.

"It's alright, Mis, you're safe," the someone said.

It was Porthos, Aramis realized once he finally was able to see...

"Anne…?" he murmured, his voice cracking.

"Her Majesty is back at the Palace, resting," he replied softly. "You have nothing more to worry about."

The injured man threw his head against his bed's backboard, sighing. "How long was I…?" He looked back at Porthos, knowing that he would understand.

"A week," his friend replied.

A small gasp escaped Aramis, and he closed his eyes. "Dear God," he managed to say.

"Her Highness came to visit you everyday," Porthos said, trying to assure him. "She's actually coming back later this afternoon."

Aramis nodded, but he couldn't say a word. His mouth opened, but no sound came out.

The bigger man quickly took his hand and squeezed. "Tell me, Aramis," he said. "Who did this to you and the Queen?"

The man looked up, tears glazing his eyes slightly. "The man that tried to hunt us down, he … he said his name was Thomas de Fournier. From what I can tell, he is a hired assassin. He was employed by Nicolas de Dacheux. I do not know who he is. Anyway, Dacheux wanted the assassin to capture the Queen … he was given orders to kill or capture anyone who got in his way." He paused. "Me … He had men with him. I killed them all except for Dacheux. We ran, and then he found us again. You know the rest…"

He choked on his words. "Anne shot him to save me," he finally said once collecting himself. "Thankfully, she did not kill him … but she still did it. To save me. She burdened herself with this so save one of her Musketeers … and I was barely able to protect her." Once again, he paused. "What does that show?"

Porthos squeezed his hand again. "It shows nothing, my friend," he said. "Except for the Queen's love for you. I'm not saying that I approve, but I understand. So please … do not blame yourself. If this was truly your fault, then Her Majesty would not have survived."

Aramis kept silent. In a few moments, he took a deep breath and smiled weakly. "Thank you, Porthos."

His comrade grinned. "Get some rest. I have a feeling you will need it when the Queen comes to see you."

XxXxX

He woke up again when he heard a door open. His eyes snapped open, and his body tensed. But he quickly relaxed when it was only Anne who walked into his room. She seemed rather nervous.

Aramis smiled. "You come closer, I will not bite," he joked, but he knew his voice was weak and lifeless.

The woman scoffed quietly, making her way to his bed. "You're awake," she stated. "I came every day to see if you were … and finally, you are back with me."

She looked around, and when making sure they were alone, took his hand and leaned forward, kissing his forehead ever so gently. She took her face in her hands and stared into his eyes. She saw pain in those glassy, chocolate orbs. Confusion and sadness, buried deep within his tormented soul. Aramis' eyes strayed away from her, gazing vacantly at a random point.

"Look at me," Anne commanded suddenly. Aramis quickly obeyed, and Anne couldn't believe it. After all this time, he still thought of her as his Queen, his duty. "Please, do not make yourself suffer," she continued. "You did your duty, you protected me. I am here, I am safe. I am with you. I will always be right beside you."

She entangled her fingers in his curls; Aramis leaned into her touch without realizing it. They fell silent, finding comfort just in looking at each other.

Finally, Anne broke the silence. "How about you rest, Aramis?" she asked him. "I will stay with you."  
"What of the King?" Aramis questioned. "Won't he get suspicious?"

Her Majesty shook her head. "He does not know where I am, nor will he find out," she replied. "I will be here for as long as you need me to."

Once more, she kissed him, only this time it was on his lips. It was a small, gentle kiss, one that was meant to show her love for him, even though she already knew he recognized it. She pulled away and smiled. "Get some sleep," she said. "I will not leave you." She pushed him down onto the bed gently, and then began to keep watch…

XxXxX

Anne had been staring at her lover, clearly in a daze, when she heard a soft whimper coming from Aramis' direction. She looked back at him, and understood that he was trapped in a nightmare. She shifted to sit down on his bed, and ran her hand through his hair.

He began to mutter nothingness, something about running, cold, and pain. But then he yelled out her name, and began to struggle. "Don't touch her!" he cried. "I beg of you!"

"Aramis, wake up," Anne tried, rubbing his temple repeatedly. "It is just a nightmare … nothing more. Come on now, wake up … Aramis, please!"

Suddenly, the Musketeer cried out, sobs beginning to take over his body. Tears made their way down his cheek, damping the covers. He made a bad move and flinched, moaning. And then he woke up, gasping. His eyes fell on Anne; they were full of terror.

"Anne?" he asked. He shook his head, trying to clear his head. "No, no, you're not real … you're dead."

When hearing those words, Anne sucked in a breath, her eyes growing wide. "No," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Been picking up the theme song from this show, and am happy to say that I have almost gotten it on the piano. I am extremely proud. I wish I could show you all, but I still am not sure if it's ready or not, and also how to provide you with the footage/audio of the finished product. Tell me what you think!**

 **Please, don't forget to read and review!**

 **-M**

* * *

"You're dead," Aramis said again, beginning to tremble. The tears would not leave his eyes.

Anne scrambled over to comfort him. "No, Aramis, you are just imagining things!" she exclaimed. "I am right here. I am not dead."

She gathered him into her arms, trying to prove that she was alive, and that he was just dreaming. She watched the poor man as he curled into himself, groaning softly. He rushed to find her hand, and when he did he quickly interlocked his fingers with her own.

"I watched him … kill you," Aramis muttered. "I was too late … h-he shot you … P-planted a bullet in y-your head." He gasped. "I didn't make it in time … I failed-"

"Shhh, it's alright. Everything is alright." Anne kissed the top of his head quickly, ruffling his hair.

Suddenly, Athos barged through the door, clearly alarmed. "I heard screaming, what's happening?" he asked, rushing over to the both of them.

"He thinks I am dead," Anne explained, beginning to rub Aramis' arm gently. "I cannot help him snap out of it. Please, Athos, help."

The Musketeer fell on his knees and took Aramis' hand. "My friend, it's Athos," he said. "This is just a bad dream. The Queen is safe and well, and you are right with her."

It took a few more minutes of trying to assure Aramis for him to finally come out of this trance. He came out of it with a wheezing gasp, slumping further into Anne' arms, clearly exhausted.

"I'm sorry," he whispered tiredly when he finally managed to find his voice again.

XxXxX

After getting Aramis to sleep, Anne and Athos walked out into the garrison. Thankfully, almost every Musketeer was out looking for this strange man, Dacheux. The others were with the King, ready to protect him against anything. It was only Athos, Porthos, d'Artagnan, and Treville left, to which Anne was very grateful.

Athos found his friends sitting at a bench, and signaled his Queen to follow. As she sat down, Anne saw Porthos holding his head in his hands, his eyes closed. Watching him, Anne really understood how much these three men loved Aramis.

She jerked slightly when something was placed in front of her. Looking at the table, she realized that it was just water. She sighed.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty." It was d'Artagnan. "I just thought you would like something to drink."

Anne smiled in return. "Thank you, d'Artagnan," she said. "Your concern is highly appreciated."

The man tilted his head slightly.

The Queen's eyes fell back on Porthos, who didn't even pick up his head. Clearly, he was upset.

They all fell into a comforting silence, each one of them in their own thoughts. In a couple of minutes, Anne stood up, and smiled weakly.

"Thank you all for your help," she said. "I know how much you love Aramis. I will go visit him, and then I will have to return to the Palace. I thank you once more."

Everyone stood, except for Porthos, who just bowed with his head. The others bowed to their Queen. "It is you who we should be thanking, Your Grace," Athos said. "Without your help, I do not think Aramis would have survived."

Her Majesty nodded, and then started making her way up the wooden stairs. She quietly walked into Aramis' room, finding the poor man sitting upright, staring at the ground. He seemed to not have noticed his lover's arrival.

Slowly, Anne sat in a chair and took his hand, kissing it. "Aramis," she said softly.

He looked up, his eyes sad. A small smile graced his lips, and he sighed. "You should be getting back to the Palace," he said.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I left," Anne explained. She leaned forward and kissed him, cupping his face with a gentle hand. "Get better, Aramis," she whispered. "I will be waiting for your recovery."

Aramis did not reply; it was like he couldn't. Instead, he took a cross off of his neck - not the one she had given him, but the one he had made himself a long time ago - and brought it over her head. "Now, we are even," he finally said, kissing her forehead.

XxXxX

It took a lot of effort not to burst into tears on her way back to the Louvre.

Anne trembled the entire way there, holding this beautiful carved, wooden cross so tightly, her knuckles were turning white.

As she made her way through the Palace, she paid no attention to the concerned looks servants were giving her. She must have looked like a mess, she thought to herself.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" a sudden, familiar voice asked.

Anne whipped around and saw that it was Louis who had asked about her well being. She nodded slowly, and took a deep breath. "Yes, Sire, I am just tired," she lied, amazed at how steady her voice was. She didn't know how she hadn't broken down yet. "I was visiting a friend of mine and the journey back was extremely exhausting. I would like to be left alone for the next few days, if that is alright."

Louis smiled, suspecting nothing. "Of course," he said. "I will tell your maids not to disturb you until you need them."

"Your Highness is much too kind," Anne managed to say.

And then she rushed into her room. The minute she closed her door, she began to let it all out. She trudged over to her bed and collapsed, clutching at the cross around her neck. Tears began streaming down her face, and she let them.

She had tried to be strong for so long, but with Aramis' friends barely able to keep it together, she couldn't see anymore reason not to do the same. So she allowed herself this time to just grieve.

Never in her life had she been so afraid and so hurt. Aramis had risked everything to save her, and almost got himself killed in the process. She almost _lost him_. Anne felt more tears fall as her mind wandered to that awful thought.

As she cried herself to sleep, she kept seeing Aramis, so hurt and afraid, lying in her arms, shivering and breathing heavily. He must have been in so much pain while they were out there…

Soon enough, Anne fell asleep, and did not wake up until late next morning. Throughout the night, she kept visualizing Aramis, still held tightly in her embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is actually the last chapter of this story. Yes, I know that this is rather short, but I am actually really happy with this. I hope you like it, too.**

 **I already have new ideas for future stories, which I cannot wait to start writing.**

 **So I hope you have enjoyed this rather angsty story. Please make sure to read and review what you think, as well as what you would like to here in the future.**

 **-M**

* * *

Weeks passed, and Aramis wasn't recovering. Instead, his shoulder wound got infected, and his stab wound just would not heal. Nightmares plagued him repeatedly, never letting him sleep. He was always pale and exhausted, and most definitely _not_ the Aramis he once was.

Constance always reported back to Anne, telling her of Aramis' conditions. As they kept getting worse, Anne kept growing more upset. She stopped visiting her lover, trying to cope by laying in bed for countless hours. The tears never left her eyes; it was like she had no more to shed. She told the King and her servants that she did not want to be disturbed, never giving a reason as to why. Nobody questioned her, to which she was grateful.

Aramis started growing worried for Anne, and as a result, more nightmares came.

But soon enough, he realized that he needed to see her himself. So he forced himself onto his feet, and with the help of his friends, he made his way to the Palace. Using his the secret entrance that he always used to visit her, he made his way to Anne's room. And once making sure that she was alone, -which thankfully, she was - he walked in, and found Anne lying in bed, completely still, curled into herself.

The Musketeer sighed quietly. "Anne," he said, trying to keep his voice down. As he came closer to her, he grunted softly, his entire body aching.

The Queen rushed to sit upright, her eyes widening when seeing who was in his room. "Oh my God, Aramis!" she cried, quickly standing up. She ran into his open arms, feeling sudden comfort in his arms. She began to sob, cupping the back of his neck. She felt him shaking against her, and she immediately loosened her hold on him. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, looking at his face.

"I needed to see you," he replied. His eyes were full of the same pain she last saw him with. Only this time, it was so much worse, for it wasn't just physical torment he was suffering from … it was mental as well. "I needed to."

Anne nodded. "I am so glad you did," she said.

Suddenly, she kissed him, as hard as she could. Just like he needed to see her, she _needed_ to feel his lips on hers. A moan escaped his mouth as she pulled him closer to him, and she pulled away to look at him.

"You are still hurt," she said sadly. "As much as I want you here, you still need time to heal…"

"I need you, Anne," Aramis said then. "I have missed you so … I will not leave, not yet. Right now, all I want is to be with you. Like you were with me before."

He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her small form. It seemed she had lost weight in these past few weeks, he realized, and he unconsciously blamed himself for it.

He sat down on the bed and pulled Anne on top of his knees, running his hand through her long, blonde hair. "You know," he whispered, keeping his head against her own. "While we were running, you said that you loved me. I realize that I never said that I love you, too."

Anne gasped, her eyes darting up and down his face and body. She smashed her mouth on his, tears beginning to fall down her face.

In a few hours, Aramis and Anne found themselves lying beside each other, with Aramis' back to the Queen. Anne was lightly tracing the scars and wounds on his skin, amazed at how many there were, and how Aramis wasn't flinching every time she ran her fingers over one of those offending marks. Aramis, on the other hand, had his eyes closed and was trying to keep his breath still. His body was on fire, but the pain was slowly becoming unbearable…

"I want to thank you," Anne finally said, breaking the silence they had been sharing. "For everything."  
Slowly, Aramis turned to her, his eyes softening; he wanted to hide his pain as much as he could. "I was only doing my duty as your Musketeer … and as your lover. I will always do everything I can to keep you safe."

He gathered her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head. "Always," he repeated, stroking her hair with a shaking hand.

And with that, they fell asleep, both at peace with each other, as well as themselves.


End file.
